Maturing love
by AiraChica
Summary: Nelson had always seen Lisa as another nerd. Until that one day when she confessed her feelings to him. Though their relationship hadn't lasted long, the way he thought of her had definitely changed. And now 8 years later he's started loving her in a more mature way, compared to when the first time he kissed her to simply shut her up.
1. So that's why I feel so tender

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used for this story. Lisa Simpson**

**and Nelson Muntz belong to Simpsons which belongs to Matt Groening.**

**Title: "Maturing love"**

**Summary:** **Nelson Muntz had always seen Lisa Simpson as another nerd through most of his life. Until that one day when he was 10 and she was 8 and she confessed her feelings to him. Though their relationship hadn't lasted long, the way he acted and thought of her had definitely changed. And now 8 years later he's started loving her in a more mature way, compared to when the first time he kissed her, simply to shut her up.**

**Author's 1st note:**** So this is my very first fan fiction! As in ever O.o I have written stories since I was 10 (I'm now 18) but I have never thrown myself out in the ocean of fan fiction, though I've read too many stories to count xD**

**I was actually nervous about writing this since… well, I have had other people reading what I've been writing throughout the years, but never like this. English is also only my second language and besides from essays in English, I've never really written anything like this before, so if there's any grammar mistakes, then please do excuse me and don't be afraid of pointing them out to me, as long as you're being polite about it :) Since I haven't really been taught in the grammar in English (like when to and when not to use commas) I may make some mistakes through this.**

**Oh, and since I'm not American (I'm Danish) I'm not 100 % sure how a high school works, despite what I may have seen in movies and shows. Please do also tell me, if I've somehow made a mistake though the school part isn't that big a part of the story itself.**

* * *

Chapter 1. So that's why I feel tender

Lisa Simpson hadn't changed much since Elementary School. She still had her blonde spiky hair, though now it waved a little more giving the girl a more feminine and soft look. She still wore a red dress as it had always been her trademark. Though now she also wore a brown belt just around her snug waist, as many boys had noticed through puberty and rather than her red Mary Jane slip-on shoes, she now wore some brown boots that mostly looked like a modern type of shoes that Indians would wear. The only thing with her appearance that hadn't really changed was her beautiful white pearls.

Lisa was still the same girl on the inside though. Still kind, still smart, still cute and still the only girl Nelson Muntz had ever truly taken a liking to. Despite the small age gap of 2 years, he had gotten to know her mostly through her brother Bart, whom Nelson shared classes with through elementary. But since they also went to the same school, it was redundant to say that of course he had noticed her. Though not in a very positive way to begin with.

Nelson didn't think much of Lisa Simpson. To him, she had just been another nerd, another geek, another one to steal lunch money from. He had never ever thought that she'd have feelings for him. Not a million years. Not only didn't any girls like Nelson and who could blame them? But Lisa had seen something in him no one else had: A tender side. And though he hated to admit it, she had been pretty damn good at getting that side out of him back then. Even now in high school.

It wasn't like Nelson thought of Lisa 24/7. No! Not at all. More like she did have a permanent presence that lingered in the back of his mind. Also since he eventually went to high school and she stayed in elementary despite the fact she could easily have weaseled her way into high school with her intelligence, they sort of forgot about each other for a small amount of time. If two years were a small amount of time.

The first day of Nelson's third year of high school, he couldn't believe his eyes when Lisa walked through that entrance. She had seemed so much more mature. How was that even possible? It had been two years. _Two_ damn years! "Dammit", Nelson had though. "Only girls can do that!"

Nevertheless they had somehow managed to sneak a conversation with each other into their otherwise busy schedules. Or Lisa's busy schedule. She still played the saxophone and was still as big an overachiever as before, but she had somehow mellowed into a steady pace. She had made friends quickly and Nelson had been happy to see her blend in so naturally for the first time in her life. While he, himself, still lived in solitude mostly. It had been a long time since he dumped his old "friends" Dolph, Kearney and Jimbo. Though they had been the only people ever to understand him the slightest, they had also been the biggest reason for him not to be able to grow out of his bullying ways. Getting rid of them hadn't made him less lonely, but it had been a nice breath of fresh air not be around them anymore.

With Nelson barely noticing, a half year had already passed since Lisa first enrolled into high school and he only had a half year back until… Well, until he at least had to leave high school. 6 months to do… well, anything about his long time crush on Lisa that had developed quite heavily during high school. He merely had to look in her direction and he could feel the sparks through his body. He always dismissed those feelings, but couldn't help wanting to indulge them. He wanted Lisa on a level he had never wanted any other girl. Moreover, to his slight discomfort, he didn't want her only on an emotional level. He wanted all of her. Soul _and_ body. And that damn dress didn't exactly help most of the time! Nor did her legs, waist, hair, eyes, chest or… He quickly shook his thoughts away from his head, before ending up with just ravaging her on one of the cafeteria tables. He had suddenly lost his appetite. For food.

* * *

It had been early in spring when Nelson tried to drown his desires in alcohol. He wasn't much of a drinker, at least not on his mother's level, but he had managed to drink quite a few drinks before suddenly hitting somewhat of a point of no return. He had let his walls prisoning his lusty thoughts of Lisa down. He then caught himself moaning loudly enough to be shocked by his own sound and holding his hand across his mouth. In a drunken haze he'd then slipped on his jacket and went outside without any destination in particular.

Nelson had no idea how he ended up in front of Lisa's house. It was dark and cold outside and he couldn't think of anything else but her warm skin pressed up against his own. He was standing in the Simpsons garden, looking up to her window. He'd been in her room before but not quite with this intention. He noticed when he arrived, that she had left her window open. Was she insane? It was cold as hell! She had probably forgotten. He couldn't help smirking at the thought. Yeah, Lisa Simpson forgetting to close her window as some sort of air-headed bimbo. That would be the day.

Nelson climbed up the tree, sneaked his way on the branch and managed to catch onto the window pane without making too much noise. He lifted himself up and snuck into Lisa's room. When he came in the first thing he saw was her lying on her bed. "Of course," he thought. "_Of course_ she's sleeping in a tank top and panties."

Nelson wasn't really sure what his intentions had been a minute ago before getting into Lisa's room. He wasn't really drunk enough to not know what he was doing, but he definitely had become more brave. He stood up on the carpet and noticed that her blanket had been thrown to one side of the bed. She just laid there on the mattress clearly with comfort. How could she not be cold? He couldn't help himself: He closed the window behind him. There was no way sleeping with the window open in early March was healthy. He couldn't help but sighing slightly at his worrywart thoughts. She was capable of taking care of herself, but he couldn't help worry about small things lately.

Nelson turned around and walked towards the sleeping Lisa. She laid on her left side with her back turned to him. She was sleeping in a rather comfy position, using her hands as a pillow, even _on_ her pillow and her legs was bend together making her look like she should be spooning with someone. He wouldn't mind being the one.

Nelson suddenly felt rather creepy. The buzz was warring of a little and reality suddenly dawned on him. He had snuck into a girl's room at night! While being buzzed! And that girl was Lisa Simpson, the girl he was currently crushing on and lusting after! This was a dangerous situation, no matter how he twisted it. And with those thoughts, he was about to turn around and leave.

That was until Lisa suddenly moaned very quietly and turned in her sleep. She was now laying on her back with her left arm on her slowly rising and falling abdomen and her right arm bend over her head. One of her legs was stretched out while the other was bend over it in a crooked position. Thoughts of leaving had currently left Nelson's mind and he shifted a little closer to her, now standing right next to her bed.

Lisa was quiet at first, and Nelson cursed himself for probably looking like a lovesick fool while looking at a girl with way too little clothes on. She was sleeping very deeply and she started moving a tad. Another sigh escaped her lips and it seemed rather… content?

Nelson was just looking at her with admiration to begin with, but when the sighs become more active, he couldn't help but cocking one eyebrow. What in the world was she dreaming about? Suddenly she gasped and for a second, Nelson was ready to jump out the window and possibly out into his inevitable death awaiting on the ground after, but she moaned again right after. She arched her back a bit while moaning again. He couldn't help staring. She… wasn't having a nightmare… was she? She didn't exactly look like she was in pain, but he couldn't really figure out what all those noises meant…

"Yes…" Lisa suddenly sighed in a feathery tone. Nelson would have jumped ten feet up into the air, if he wasn't determined to not be busted being in her room. Hearing Lisa talking, or perhaps whispering, in such a tone sent a rather comfortable feeling through his body. But that feeling wasn't welcome right now!

Nelson started to shake, while Lisa arched her back again and again in a slow rhythmic move. He couldn't help but notice the way her pelvis swayed in a silent beat and with her moaning accompanying it, it finally truly dawned on him: Lisa Simpson was having an erotic dream.

With that realization Nelson could no longer control his body's natural reaction and he fell on his knees in a somehow pathetic attempt to hide his growing manhood, though no one was really looking at him to see it.

Nelson kept telling himself to get the hell outta there! Watching Lisa in such a private situation without her knowledge was not only slap worthy. It was without a doubt dangerous! If she kept making the noises with him in the room and with his buzz still on, there was _no way_ he could resist her!

Nelson took a deep breath, trying to collect himself as much as possible and then practically dove to the window. He had only just grabbed ahold of it, when a quiet, sultry voice called his name. The blood in his body froze and he slowly turned towards Lisa, expecting to find her looking at him with those fiery eyes, ready to beat the shit out of him. But she wasn't standing up. She was still laying on the bed, swaying her hips slowly in a silent rhythm and moaning.

For a second Nelson was sure he must have misheard. He was about to slowly turn around towards the window again, when the same sultry voice called his name. This time his eyes practically popped out of his head and he stared at her, waiting for some kind of proof that he wasn't going insane.

Nelson waited for what seemed forever, before Lisa finally confirmed his suspicions. "Nelson…" she moaned and bit on her lower lip in her sleep. He just kept staring at her in a disbelieving way. There was _no way_ that Lisa Marie Simpson could possibly… It was a shock in it's own way that she even _had_ dreams of a sexual nature, but that it was about him? Impossible! She had a crush on him when she was in 2nd grade! That was like a million years ago! She couldn't possibly still have -

"Nelson…!" Lisa moaned yet again and Nelson could feel warm blood rushing to the most essential part of his male anatomy. There was no way he could not have done what he did. In two strides he went to her bed, bended over with one knee on it and clashed his lips against hers.

Naturally, Lisa woke with a start and lifted her hands in an attempt to push away whoever was attacking her. Grabbing her wrists to stop her from hitting him, he pulled his lips away from hers. "L-Lisa, it's me!" he whispered. She fought for a couple of seconds before stopping completely. It seemed as if she was studying him despite the dark in an attempt to recognize him. And when she finally did, her eyes practically popped open. "Nelson? What are you - "

But she didn't get to say much more, before Nelson shut her up once again with his lips. At first she was still too shocked to respond, but when he felt her kissing him back, it felt like heaven. Or as he would have said as a child: Rockin'.

This second kiss had started out rather gentle, but Nelson could feel the urge to deepen it and though he tried to be gentle about it, his frustration was obvious when he poked the tip of his tongue on her lips. To his grave surprise – and relief – she granted him access almost immediately and there was no way he would hesitate. He sneaked his tongue in her mouth and started rolling it slowly around hers. It was a weird, sensational feeling that he hadn't experienced much. He had tried dating a few girls through the years, but girls that liked him were bad girls. Girls that behaved like him and though those girls were fine the way they were, he simply couldn't feel attracted to them long enough to go beyond kissing. But with Lisa… damn.

When Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck, he pulled her up from the bed a little bit to get his arms around her waist. She pulled at his back a little bit, making him sit on both knees on her bed. With one knee next to her waist and the other one in between her legs, he couldn't help but feel a shiver go through him at being so close to her.

Nelson could have sworn Lisa of to the saints before this moment. She had without any doubt in his mind, lifted her knee deliberately to touch it against his manhood. He had gasped but quickly dove his lips to hers again, mostly to try and cover the obvious shock and pleasure from her bravery.

Nelson inwardly growled. He couldn't believe Lisa had the guts to actually do something like that to him. To anyone honestly. He had always thought she was a goody-goody and though that was probably true, she had also grown up.

Nelson let go of Lisa's lips to try and kiss her on the neck. She immediately lifted her head to give him more room and he used his tongue to tickle her. She shivered beneath him and if that wasn't rewarding enough, she had also lifted her left leg around his waist. She pulled him closer to her and soon, their most intimate areas touched.

In a short moment of panic, Nelson thought he had done it himself and that she hadn't meant for it to happen. He pulled away to look her in her eyes. Her eyes were half-lidded and full of lust though. She put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into another kiss without closing her eyes. He drowned in them for a second before closing his eyes himself.

Nelson could feel his senses go wild and without even thinking about it, his hand went to her right breast. She gasped into his mouth, but she also pulled him closer, giving him an obvious yes to his silent question. He started massaging the breast, giving himself a chance to truly feel something like that for the first time. It was soft, as he had expected and even if his interest in women hadn't ever been a top priority, he suddenly regretted not having tried this before, because he truly had no idea what to do.

Lisa didn't seem to notice Nelson's uncertainty though, 'cause she was now biting her lower lip in something that looked like pure bliss. Also the fact that she was starting to pull on his jacket pretty much told him that he must have been doing _something_ right. He sat up for a second to pull the thick jacket off his body. In the meantime, Lisa had pulled her leg to her chest and placed it on the other side of his knee, so that they were no spread around him.

Nelson placed his hands next to her head, just looking at her. She was looking at him too, smiling just slightly in an almost intoxicated way. Suddenly though, he could feel her legs wrap around his waist and she pulled him down to her, so their noses were touching. He couldn't help but gulp at her forwardness. She really didn't seem like a goody-goody at all. If he hadn't know her since elementary school and therefore knew she hadn't had a proper, steady boyfriend, he would have thought she'd done this before. Either that or she was being unusually brave about the whole thing. Not that he minded, he could use a little of that bravery himself. Or perhaps he really shouldn't get any braver than this.

Lisa devoured Nelson's lips and once again, he could care less about common sense. He lifted one of his hands to, yet again, touch her chest. She was pushing herself against his hand and it only made him squeeze harder. It obviously pleased her, so why try to be careful?

Losing a little extra of that so called "common sense", Nelson let his hand rest on Lisa's stomach for a second, waiting to see if she would push him away. She didn't, so he lifted her top a little, not to remove it but to sneak his hand up to her breast again under it. She naturally didn't wear a bra while sleeping, so when he felt the soft warm skin of her flesh, he sighed next to her ear.

To his pleasure, she turned her mouth to his ear and started nibbling on it. He had never thought something like that could feel that good. He lifted her top above her chest and kissed her neck before lowering himself to the mounds of her chest. She started fingering his hair, when he kissed her on one breast. When he started sucking on her nipple, she gasped rather loudly. She grabbed some tots of his hair and pushed his face against her chest again, since he had moved away a bit, thinking it had been too much. He thought to himself, that he had to stop being careful around her. Seriously, she seemed to be much more relaxed about it than he was. And in a way it was both discouraging _and_ sexy.

Nelson started flicking his tongue on Lisa's nipple while making his fingers pulling on the other one. "Oh… God!" Lisa mumbled under her breath and she grabbed for his shoulder with her free hand. She started pulling at his vest, trying to get it off. She didn't need help this time, or rather she was too impatient to wait for him to do it. She sat them both up, so she could rip it down his arms. When it was off, he had been about to lay against her again, but then she grabbed for the hem of the t-shirt he had worn underneath and starting to pull it up.

Nelson could feel the little, insecure boy within him who wasn't too comfortable being half naked in front of _Lisa_ of all people! He normally didn't care about his appearance and though his chubbiness from elementary school had turned into more muscle than fat, there was still a part of him that compared himself to the beast in Lisa's beautiful presence.

Lisa didn't seem to think the same way. Not at all. Actually _she_ seemed more like the hungry beast looking at him. Here he was, sitting on his knees on her bed and she was looking at him like that one whole cake he once busted her eating.

They were both sitting on their knees, so when Lisa wrapped her arms around Nelson and thereby pushing him down to the bed, he had to shift his legs rather quickly before falling down on his back. Before he knew it, Lisa was sitting on his lap with her arms around his neck and kissing him so passionately, he was sure he was about to pass out several times.

She sat up suddenly and started to pull at her tank top. His eyes went wide, while she pulled it over her head, exposing herself almost completely to him. They were now technically almost at the same level, but a girl's chest was much more private than a boy's! He had already theoretically seen them, but now she was on top of him and he wasn't busy kissing them, so now he could really see her. The moonlight from outside the window gave a soft tint to her beautiful features, and he was done being scared and feeling insecure. If this beautiful girl really wanted him, then she would have him!

Nelson took ahold of Lisa's hands and while intertwining their fingers, he pulled his own hands to the bed and therefore pulling her down to him. She started kissing him in an amorous way and he kissed her back with full force. He wanted to keep holding her hands but he also wanted to touch her even more. So he let go of her left hand and by doing so, his right hand was now free to be laid on her waist.

Nelson didn't want to push his luck, but he also didn't want to be a coward. He simply held his hand there, while letting his thumb play a little with the hem of the panties. Sneaking his finger under it and pulling at it just slightly to signal how much he wanted them to be off. She quickly let go of his lips and while smiling at him, she started to descend from the bed.

Nelson quickly sat up and looked at Lisa, while she was standing on the floor. For a second it looked like she would pull her panties off, but then she grabbed the front of his jeans, almost pulling him out of the bed. He looked at her, a little shocked for a second because he was more than sure he had been about to fall out. He was now sitting with his legs out of the bed, but not for long because now she forced him to stand up.

Nelson was confused to boot, before Lisa started to pull at his pants, and then he felt stupid. Yeah, ask the girl to get naked, while he was only halfway there. Real smooth! He quickly took ahold of her hands, pulling his pants down with her, at least part of the way. When he could reach no further, he simply stood out of the pants and she discarded them quickly.

Lisa sure didn't like to waste any time. As soon as his pants was out of her hands, she took ahold of his boxers as well. He was just as eager as her, but he really didn't like the thought of being the first one to get naked. He let her do as she wished though and within a few second, he was standing butt naked in front of her.

Lisa had always been good at reading Nelson, so it seemed she quickly noticed his discomfort. She swiftly took a step close to him after having thrown his boxers somewhere on the floor. She stood closely up against him, so that all he could see was her eyes. She kissed him sweetly, while taking his hand. She led it to her panties and started pulling them with his hand. He couldn't help but smile inwardly. That was Lisa alright. Not even peeking at him as she had clearly wanted to, to make sure that they were both equally vulnerable. How she could always see right through him like that would always be a mystery to him.

Lisa let Nelson get down to his knees, while pulling her panties of. While doing that, he looked only at them, somehow focusing more than necessary at the task at hand. When she was finally as naked as he, he dared look up into her eyes first. She smiled at him, only slightly embarrassed it seemed. He then gulped a little, before lowering his eyes to her naked form. She was right in front of him and as if she had been the last meal on earth, he let his mouth kiss her between her thighs.

Lisa gasped loudly while grabbing Nelson's hair. He had learned her body language and her sounds by now, so he knew he hadn't hurt her. Quite the contrary. He lifted one of his arms to wrap it around her waist, pulling her a little closer. She started to shake in pleasure and her fingers in his hair started pulling a little.

Lisa didn't let Nelson kiss her in her private area for too long. She quickly snaked her way out of his arm, walked by him and sat on the bed. Nelson stood up and turned to her, waiting for some sort of conclusion. She looked a little shaken, almost as if she had just realized how real all this was, but then she smiled so lovingly at him while extending her hand to him. He took it with an equally happy smile and let her lead him back to the bed.

Lisa quickly pulled herself back on the bed to give Nelson room and he hovered above her not long after. They were just gazing at each other. It was as if they were both thinking that this was it. And it was. There really wasn't much else to do, but to either give in or give up. And there was absolutely none of them that intended the latter.

Lisa snuck her arms around Nelson's neck yet again and pulled him down to her. She gave him a lingering kiss, before wrapping her legs around his waist. He looked at her for a second, as if asking for permission. She smiled and nodded. He kissed her sweetly while wrapping his arms beneath her waist. While making sure the pain would be as small as possible, he made sure to give her a kiss that could distract her.

Lisa bore her fingers into Nelson's back, while he got inside of her. She went tense beneath him, though he entered as painfully slowly as he possibly could. He stopped for a second, continuing the kiss and even starting to play with one of her breasts. He wanted this to be as painless as possible for her. He didn't know all that much about girls, but he _had_ overheard a conversation or two between some of them at school. Apparently, the first time could be rather painful for a girl, as he had heard from one of Lisa's friends one day. He was resolute not to let her be in pain without trying to help her through it.

When Lisa seemed to have calmed down, Nelson inched a little further. She tensed a little again but not nearly as much as before, so he simply made one slow motion all the way in. She gasped beneath him and broke the kiss by doing so. He looked at her in such worry that he almost wanted to pull completely out of her. She saw that and quickly pulled him closer to her with her legs. The pain was bearable thanks to him and she would be ok.

Lisa smiled sweetly at Nelson to encourage him. He seemed reluctant to continue though and she therefore started it herself. Letting the force of her legs around him go made him pull out a little, but then she forced him back in again. It hurt. It really did, but she could handle it. Also because she knew it wouldn't last.

Nelson eventually caught up with Lisa's pace. He kept looking at her face to make sure, she really wasn't in any excruciating pain. It definitely didn't seem like it and before long she started moaning like she had did, when she was dreaming before all of this had started.

Lisa was the one to make Nelson go faster. He did without any hesitation and he could already feel an almost familiar feeling by now sneaking up in his body. He looked at her, trying to figure out if she was in any way as close as he was. She was definitely gasping and moaning a lot by now and she looked _so_ mesmerized.

Lisa suddenly opened her eyes, almost if she had felt Nelson looking at her. She smiled, laid her hands on his thighs and in a way started pulling at them. He took ahold of her waist and pulled them both back a little, so that he was sitting on his knees with her half laying on his waist.

Nelson could feel himself getting too close to not say anything. "Lisa! I-I'm - " he was saying, until she held her arms out to him. Without really stopping the rhythm, he somehow managed to take ahold of her waist and lifting her up a little. She was now fully sitting on his lap, arms around his neck and bumping up and down on him. "M-Me too!"

Nelson didn't even have time to think twice about asking Lisa if she really meant that, because even the mere thought of her feeling that sort of ecstasy with him was all it took to push him over the edge. With a growl, he bit down unto Lisa's neck to cover his own voice. She had been about to do the same, when she fell backwards with him landing on top of her. While thrusting a few more times, she was also met with something so powerful, that she had to bite into his neck as well to cover her scream.

Both teens were synchronized in their heavy breathing. As if to apologize for the animal like bite, Nelson kissed the probably tender area of Lisa's neck. She moved her lips to his neck to do the same and then he felt her go completely limb.

Nelson pulled himself away a little from Lisa to look down at her. She had her eyes closed, her chest gently moving up and down and with a happy smile on her face. He looked at her curiously for a second, before he comprehended that she had just fallen asleep. He would have started chuckling, if that wouldn't have woken her up.

Nelson gently snuck out of the beautiful girl beneath him. He laid down next to her and just looked at her. He wasn't quite sure what to think or feel. He just had sex with Lisa. _Lisa_! And it had been so out of the blue, so out of nowhere that he couldn't help but wonder, if it really had been such a long time coming? If he had known it would be this easy, he would have asked her out years ago!

Then a little bit of panic returned to Nelson, just as his senses started to come into place. He started realizing small things. First of all Lisa _had_ been having a dream about him just before this. It had seemed sexual, but he couldn't be sure of that. And he had woken her up in the middle of it. And she had fallen asleep right after again. She couldn't possibly think… that his whole thing had been a dream, could she?

Nelson sat up and looked down at Lisa, who was still smiling in her sleep. With if she had done all of this thinking it was a dream? She had seemed rather calm about the whole ordeal _and_ she was looking rather hazy through it. He smacked his forehead, now completely sure that she would wake up thinking this was a dream.

Nelson moved carefully out of the bed and started grabbing his clothes. He wore his boxers, pulled on his jeans, threw his t-shirt back on and zipped his jacket. If Lisa would wake up, thinking and probably expecting this to have been a dream, there was no way he could _ever_ try to convince her of anything else. Maybe she would feel violated!

Nelson was starting to feel sick, when he turned around to look at Lisa. The naked Lisa on the bed. If she woke up and noticed her clothes were off, she would definitely realize that something had happened to her. He could have blushed at the thought, but he had to get her dressed again.

Nelson quickly found her top and panties. Thank god, she hadn't worn much else. It had been a bit of a struggle while trying not to wake her up, but he'd managed to get her dressed again. She was apparently a sound sleeper. Another reason why she might think this whole thing had been a dream.

Nelson looked sadly at Lisa, but couldn't help smirking a little, when she mumbled something in her sleep. He couldn't hear what, but it made him kiss her cheek gently and then he finally snuck out of her window and went home.

* * *

Lisa woke up the next morning feeling something different. She had opened her eyes, but when she started stretching her arms, she noticed a rather tender feeling. At first she just laid still, trying to think what on earth that feeling could be. When she sat up, she quickly figured out the source of the tender feeling. She pulled her legs together and, yes, that was definitely it.

"Why on earth am I sore there?" Lisa thought aloud and looked around her room as it would give her an answer. While she looked around, she remembered having a dream about Nelson that night. She started blushing at the memories of it and scratched her head. She chuckled embarrassed. "Well, that dream felt more real than any of the others… Maybe that's why I'm tender? Perhaps I… in my dream… I could maybe have mas - "

Lisa didn't get to finish her thought, before she noticed something familiar, yet out of place on her floor. She cocked her head to the side, before reaching out for the blue vest on the somewhat matching carpet. She studied it in her hands, before recognizing it. Her eyes went wide with realization and she looked away from it, blushing heavily. "Oh… so that's why I feel tender."

**Author's 2nd note:**** I may be planning to make a second chapter if this seems to get people's interest and attention. I already have a pretty clear idea how the next chapter would develop, so please do review and tell me if you like this or not. If I do make a second chapter, it would be more from Lisa's point of view.**


	2. Definitely worth the detention

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used for this story. Lisa Simpson**

**and Nelson Muntz belong to Simpsons which belongs to Matt Groening.**

**Title: "Maturing love"**

**Summary:** **Nelson Muntz had always seen Lisa Simpson as another nerd through most of his life. Until that one day when he was 10 and she was 8 and she confessed her feelings to him. Though their relationship hadn't lasted long, the way he acted and thought of her had definitely changed. And now 8 years later he's started loving her in a more manly way, compared to when the first time he kissed her, simply to shut her up.**

**Author's 1st note: So this is the second chapter for my first ever fan fiction! I was glad to receive the interest for it even just a few hours after it had been uploaded :D Thank you so much! And since I did promise a second chapter (and I already had it all planned out) then here it is!**

* * *

Chapter 2. Definitely worth the detention

It had seemed like a pretty regular morning in the Simpsons household. They all sat together currently to eat breakfast, all minding their own business. Though Marge Simpson, the mother and the glue holding the family together, couldn't help but notice her oldest daughter's rather… distant mood.

"Honey, is something the matter?" Marge asked out loud. First it didn't seem like Lisa had even heard her and she really hadn't. She heard a lot of things on her mind, but not her mother's voice. "Lisa?" she asked again trying to gain her attention. Now Bart and Homer noticed Lisa while she picking at some cornflakes in her bowl.

Lisa didn't get out of the web of thoughts, before she felt a familiar pain to her knee. "Ow! Bart!" she screamed angrily at her brother who had obviously kicked her leg. He put his hands up in mock defense. "Not my fault! Mom wants your attention, you big geek." He answered and resumed eating.

Lisa rolled her eyes and looked up at her mother, who looked rather worried, which made Lisa frown. "What?" she asked slightly annoyed. "Well," Marge hesitated for a second, noticing the obvious defensive attitude of her daughter. "I was just a little worried about you, honey. You seem so… distracted."

Lisa just blinked while she felt a distant blush across her cheeks. "Oh, that… th-that's just because I, uh… didn't sleep very well last night." She answered and resumed eating, trying to hide her reddening cheeks. It wasn't a complete lie. She _hadn't_ slept as much as she used to. She had no idea how long she and Nelson had… She quickly threw that thought away, realizing how much her blushing cheeks would bust her if she let the night's events take over her mind.

"Well, alright then, sweetheart." Marge said though she still looked worried. Lisa was thankful to her mother for not prying and she offered a genuine smile to her. Marge smiled back and padded Lisa's hand for a second before starting to eat herself again.

Lisa also started eating again, while trying to seem normal on the outside even though her insides were one big mess. This morning she had woken up feeling rather tender and when she realized that one of her dreams about Nelson with a more sexual nature hadn't been a dream at all, she had been on the verge of either screaming or squealing. She remembered everything so perfectly clearly that she couldn't help but having gone in to a repeat mode in her brain.

"Hey, Lisa," a male voice suddenly called. "what is that on your neck?" Lisa looked up to her father with a questioning look. "What do you mean?" she asked honestly. Was something on her neck? She hadn't really been able to look at her own reflection that morning. She was too embarrassed to do so.

"That red mark." Homer answered while poking Lisa's neck just a bit. "Ow!" she replied and immediately covered the sore spot on her neck with her palm. "What in the world, dad! That hurt!"

"I barely touched you!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Stop it, you two!" Marge interfered, making her daughter and husband looking at her in silence. "Here, Lisa, let me see." She asked while reaching out for her. Lisa removed her hand from her neck and turned a little, so her mother could study whatever was on her neck. Marge frowned and gave a thoughtful sound from the back of the throat. "If I didn't know any better…"

"What?" Lisa asked almost scared. She had absolutely no idea what this tender mark was or what it could have come from. Unfortunately for her, Bart knew exactly what is was and wasn't scared to say it out loud. "Oh, my god!" he suddenly yelled and started to laugh the typical Bart way. His family turned around to look at him, while he was holding his stomach. "It's a hickey! Lisa's got a hickey!"

Lisa just stared disbelieving at Bart while he continued laughing, as if he couldn't believe his little sister had gotten frisky enough with a guy to get a love bite. She could feel her mother and father's eyes looking questioningly at her from each side of her. She first looked to her mother, who seemed like if she was thinking: "Who on earth did this to my little girl?!" She then looked to her father, who seemed like he was thinking: "I'm going to be a grandfather soon!"

Lisa felt her whole body flush with a crimson color and butterflies started flying around in her stomach. A hickey? A love bite? From Nelson…? She couldn't help touching the area with two of her fingers. Another proof that last night wasn't a dream.

"Lisa? Care to explain?" Marge asked in a tone that indicated, that she wanted nothing but the truth. Lisa just shrugged though. "It's not a hickey, mom. I mean, think about it, I don't even have a boyfriend." She answered as innocently as she possibly could. Marge didn't seem satisfied, but she couldn't really argue with her daughter's logic. To Lisa's dismay, Bart could. "Ha! Like if that would stop a 16 year old girl!"

Lisa looked at him, insulted at his hinting at something… that in a way was true. She and Nelson wasn't exactly a couple. Even if she did still have feelings towards him. And yet they had spent the night together. In her room. On her bed. Some things she hadn't really thought about, started roaming in her mind.

How did Nelson get in to her room to begin with? And why? The more she thought about it, the more he had seemed more innocent and less forward than in her usual dreams. At least part of the way. She had dreamed of having sex with him first, then suddenly it had become real. She wasn't really sure when it turned real, only that it had. She had a hickey, his vest and her sore area to prove it.

"I'm not like that!" Lisa suddenly screamed at Bart. Her family went still and she couldn't help switching between looking at each of them. "What?!" she asked annoyed in a high-pitched tone. "Well, you're saying that… but no matter how I look at it, that definitely looks like a hickey." Marge pointed out and crossed her arms below her chest.

"It's not a hickey! It… It must be a mosquito bite!" Lisa tried saying in a convincing way, but to no luck. "Lisa, it's early spring. There are no mosquitos yet." Homer answered his daughter in a monotone voice. "Well! I… Uh…" Lisa twisted and turned her brain, trying to come up with an argument to why the obvious hickey _wasn't_ a hickey.

Her luck changed at this moment though, because she noticed the clock on the wall. "Oh, the school bus is gonna be here soon!" she pointed out. The rest of the family turned to look at the clock, while she stood up from the chair. "We better go!"

* * *

Lisa had sighed in relief when she sat down in a seat on the bus. It was easy to distract her family, but she knew the interrogation would continue, as soon as she was back home again. She sighed in a more defeated tone this time.

She looked around for a second before opening her bag to look inside. Nelson's blue vest was in it, since she intended to return it to him that day. She touched the rough fabric before quickly zipping the bag again. She didn't need to get more attention that day. Definitely not. After having the hickey pointed out, she also made sure to wear a brown scarf around her neck. It was still cold anyway, so people probably wouldn't notice. Hopefully.

Lisa let her mind flow, while she waited to get to school. She had to get facts straight. Nelson, her first crush, had snuck in to her room in the middle of the night… and they had sex. She thanked God that she was on pills or else she would have to worry about a pregnancy or something for doing such a thing spontaneously.

She had to ask herself something. She had thought it was a dream at that moment, but… was it something she regretted? She'd had too many sexual dreams involving Nelson to count and she still did have feelings for him. They'd actually become stronger, since she started hanging out with him in high school again. So… losing her virginity to him wasn't something bad… at all.

Lisa smiled and looked out the window. Oh, yes, she didn't regret it at all. She had lost it to him in her dreams so many times that it was bound to happen in real life too at some point. If he wanted her, and he clearly did. Why else would he sneak in to her room like that? Though thinking about that part, she couldn't help but wonder how in the world he had the guts to sneak in to her room like that. It was pretty brave. Or stupid, depending on how you looked at it. After all, he didn't know she still had feelings for him. He could just as easily have been turned down and been stamped a creep forever.

To Lisa though, the former night had been a dream come true. He'd been so gallant about the whole thing – minus the breaking and entering. He was worried about her through it, and he'd seem so shy from time to time! Yeah, the real Nelson was definitely better than the one in her dreams. In her dreams he was more rough, because that was the way she considered him. A diamond on the rough. But he had been so sweet and so romantic that were was now no doubt in her mind, that the real Nelson would take over the love beast in her dreams. She wouldn't mind him being like that either though. Ravaging her, not caring about the circumstances or their surroundings or…

Lisa quickly slapped her cheek to get herself out of the current daydream she had sunk in to. She started to sink back in her seat with a big grin on her face. Oh, she just couldn't wait to see Nelson Muntz again!

* * *

Lisa was the first to jump out of the bus. She did get a few confused looks from the other kids because of her eagerness but she didn't mind. She looked around. She couldn't really see Nelson anywhere. He was probably already inside, so she wasted no time getting there.

Lisa only had to look around for a minute, before she found him. He was standing at the end of the hallway in front of his locker. She couldn't help getting a dreamy smile on her face. He had definitely become more handsome over the years. Puberty was kind to him and the once chubby boy was now muscular.

Lisa quickly straightened out her dress, readjusted her scarf and pulled her fingers through her hair to make sure it was still as wavy as ever. She opened her bag and pulled out the blue vest, though she tried hiding it a little bit under her arm. She then took a deep breath and walked towards him.

Lisa wanted nothing more than to just shower him in kisses, but they were in school and she also wasn't completely sure _why_ he had snuck in to her room that night. To him it could just have been a one time thing. He could also be insecure about if she had wanted it herself or not. So she chose a more discreet approach, while still telling him that she wasn't mad at him or anything.

On the way over, Lisa couldn't help but notice that Nelson was wearing a scarf himself, though his were thicker and obviously for warmth, while her own seemed more like a common accessory. His was thick, black and probably really comfy, she noted in the back of her mind.

Nelson had his back turned to her, while he was rummaging through his locker. Lisa had a feeling that he knew she was close by, but wanted to ignore her for one reason or another. She hastily threw the vest over to him and it landed gently on his head. She walked a couple steps ahead, before turning around to see him looking quite baffled. He took the vest off his head and looked at it before he looked at her.

"Smell ya' later." She said with a smile, winked and then turned on her heels to walk to her class. She really wanted to turn around to see his face, but she could easily imagine it without doing so: Shock. Pure terrified, pissing-in-your-pants shock.

* * *

When Lisa finally had recess, she couldn't wait to see Nelson again. She wasn't really sure what to expect of him. But she had a good feeling that he had feelings for her too, and that he wasn't just looking for a one night stand. Besides, if that was what he wanted, he could easily have gotten some of those chicks who sees one night stands as some sort of sport. Why would he choose _her_ if it was just for one night?

Lisa was skipping down the hallway, when she suddenly felt something grabbing her arm. She had been about to walk past the janitor's closet, when the door suddenly opened and she was pulled in. "What in the - " she said in shock, when the door was closed behind her. She quickly reached out for a light switch, when someone else turned on the lights. "Nelson?!"

Nelson was standing in front of Lisa, currently with his finger pointed to the light switch. He had an odd look on his face. A mix of confusion, gloom and hope. She could feel her body growing warm at his intense gaze. He was just standing there looking at her, as if he was thinking deeply about his next move.

Apparently Nelson's next move was to kiss her. He let go of the light switch and stepped towards her. In surprise Lisa stepped backwards, hitting the door with her back. He leaned towards her lips and her eyes went half-lidded like his. They gazed in to each other's eyes while sharing this gentle kiss that lasted only a few seconds.

When he leaned back, he smirked just slightly at the dazed look on her face. "So… you really aren't gonna cut my junk off because of last night?" he asked. She rolled her eyes, quickly forcing herself out of the lovesick astonishment she'd fallen in to. "_No_, I'm _not _gonna do anything like that." She answered smiling.

"Well, then it's official, Lis."

"What is?"

"You've gone insane." Nelson answered. Lisa gave him a reprimanding, yet playful smack on his chest with her palm. "How have I gone insane?" she asked already knowing the answer he'd give. "Oh, come on! You let me fu… You let me have sex with you!"

Lisa rolled her eyes again, thinking it was kinda cute how he'd censored himself for a moment. "Well, to be perfectly honest, I _did_ think this morning that I had dreamt it all." She admitted. He looked shy for a second, remembering how he'd heard her actually dreaming about him just before. "But your vest busted you."

Nelson automatically looked down to his shoulder where he had placed his vest again. He readjusted it a little, embarrassed to have forgotten about it. Completely. He hadn't even noticed until she threw it at him this morning.

"And…" Lisa started, now shifting between her feet. She looked at the floor embarrassed about what she was about to say. "even if you hadn't forgotten your vest… something else kind of… busted you."

Nelson cocked his eyebrow, wondering what Lisa was talking about. Something else? He hadn't forgotten anything else at her house. He'd even dressed her to hide it as much as possible! "What are you talking about?"

Lisa finally looked up at him with a shy smile. She gently took ahold of her scarf and pulled it down a little. Nelson moved a bit closer to her neck and his eyes popped out, when he saw the red mark on it. "D… D-Did I-I d-do - "

"Well, who else?" Lisa asked, pulling the scarf back up again. "My family gave me quite the hard time, when Bart noticed it." She crossed her arms at this statement, looking a little forlorn at the poor boy in front of her. "Uh… sorry?" he suggested before laughing nervously. When she didn't look amused, he sighed. "Maybe this will help."

Lisa looked at him curiously, while he wrapped his scarf off him and exposed his neck. She blinked in shock, when she noticed the equally red mark on his neck. She shifted closer to him and touched it. "Did _I_ do that?!" she asked while feeling those butterflies soaring through her stomach again.

"Who else?" Nelson answered in a mocking voice and started laughing, when he noticed the red tint on Lisa's cheeks. "S-Sorry…" she mumbled, looking away from him. "Naw, it's ok." He answered while shrugging.

For a little while the two teens didn't really look at the other. They didn't know what to say or what to ask. Not even what to do. Lisa sighed and let her forehead land on Nelson's shoulder. She felt like she just needed the support to stand up, and he didn't exactly move away. On the contrary, she could feel his cheek touch the back of her head.

They stood like that for a little while until Lisa turned her head to the side, so her nose touched the crook of Nelson's neck. His chest seemed to jump a little at the tickling touch, but she couldn't help herself. Janitor's closet or not, she needed to know why he'd done it. But more than that she wanted to know if they could do it again.

"So, Nelson," Lisa whispered while moving away from his. She could feel him watch her intently, while she went over to a small table on the other side of the room. She turned around and jumped on it. "I think you owe me an explanation."

Nelson was staring at her for a few seconds, before he looked away. An explanation? Yeah, she definitely deserved that, but he didn't know how to explain it! Explaining it also meant to admit his feelings for her and he wasn't sure, if he was ready to hear an answer from her.

"H… H-How about you explain first?" Nelson suggested mostly trying to stall. Lisa cocked her head to the side. "Explain what?" she asked.

"W-Well… you were just as much in to it as me!"

"I… I-I thought it was a dream!"

"Oh, yeah! Speaking of dreams, why do you have sexual dreams about me?"

"Who says I do?"

"You just did! Besides, you were moaning my name in your sleep last night! Nelson yelled, but tried to keep his voice down in case someone was walking by outside. Lisa's whole body flushed pink and she looked like she was about to explode with embarrassment. "Wh… Wh-Why you, p-pervert! Were you watching me in my sleep?!"

"I didn't… I didn't mean to! I didn't know what I was thinking! I was just at home, drinking a little and all of a sudden, I was in your room!"

"So you were _drunk_ while having sex with me?!"

"No! I mean yes! I don't know! I-I, yeah, I was drunk, but not enough to not know what I was doing!"

"So you admit to have deliberately gotten drunk, then went to my house to have sex with me?"

"No! I didn't plan _anything_! I just… Oh, come on, Lis!"

"Come on _what_?!" Lisa snarled at him. He looked at her for a second before taking ahold of the back of her head to pull her in to a kiss. She gasped in to his mouth, while automatically grabbing his shoulders not to fall down, since she was still sitting on the table.

Nelson held her mouth to his for a few second before releasing her very slowly. She blinked rapidly while not letting go of his shoulders. "Wha… What is that supposed to tell me… exactly?" she asked while getting a more and more dazed look in her eyes. It was his turn to roll his eyes. "Man, for a smart girl, Lisa, you're pretty slow."

Lisa frowned immediately at Nelson's statement, but her eyes went wide, when he finally answered her question. "I still like you. _Really_ like you." He told her with a shy smile. She gulped and opened her mouth to speak. "M-Me too…"

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh."

"Well… that explains your dreams." Nelson teased and she smacked him on the back of his head. "Ow! Man, you've gotten a good backhand over the years." He continued while rubbing the place she'd hit.

"Aw, want me to kiss your boo-boo?" Lisa asked mockingly, but to her surprise, Nelson just smirked at her. "Yeah, maybe I do." He answered. She was surprised but not in a bad way. She took ahold of his neck and planted a kiss on his lips. She let it linger for a moment, before pulling away.

He looked as if he was in deep thought. "Your aim suck, Lisa, but I'll take it." He said mockingly. She giggled for a second until his lips touched hers again. The small gentle kisses they had shared until now, were nothing compared to what they did now. Their tongues rolled around each other in some sort of feverish dance.

Lisa placed both her hands on Nelson's cheeks and pulled him down with her on the table. He pulled away from her though. "L-Lisa, we should probably stop now." He told he while looking a tad heated. "Why?" she asked innocently. He looked at her in disbelief. "Uh… because we're in the janitor's closet?"

Lisa suddenly started giggling before she twisted her legs around his waist and pulled him against her. "Why, Nelson… are you worried about getting yourself in trouble?" she asked, obviously trying to tease him. He didn't seem like he noticed it though. "Not myself in trouble. _You_."

Lisa's heart practically jumped out of her chest. All she could manage was a small "oh" which escaped her lips. He was actually worried about her getting in trouble! How sweet was that? She couldn't help the girlish giggle, though she tried to stop it by covering her mouth. He frowned at her. "What?" he asked in defense. She shook her head, doing her best dismiss her laughter and intertwined her fingers behind his neck to pull him down. "I don't mind getting detention, if it's with you."

Nelson stared at her for a couple of seconds, before he smirked in a rather mischievous way. He took ahold of her hands, intertwined their fingers and laid her arms above her head. "Well then, prepare yourself, baby… I get detention _a lot_." He said with a sultry voice and devoured her lips. Without even thinking, she started to move her pelvis against his and she could already feel him growing.

Having the fact that their recess wouldn't last several hours or anything, she started to try and pulls his pants down with her legs. Luckily she was wearing stilettos that day, so with her pointy heels positioned right, she managed to pull them down quite far.

Nelson removed his lips from her and looked at her in incredulity. "What kinda chick trick is that?!" he asked with wonder. She laughed at his excited tone of voice and shrugged. "Hey, you have my hands tied down to the table. I _had_ to use my shoes." She answered in mock defense.

"You could have told me to take them off?"

"You had my lips busy too." Lisa pointed out before shooting her tongue out at him as a child. "And your tongue." Nelson added before enveloping his lips around her stretched tongue. She gasped a little but didn't jerk away from him. He pulled a little at her tongue before finally kissing her properly again.

Lisa did pull away after a few seconds though. "C-Come on, Nelson!" she practically begged. He looked at her in confusion. "What?" he asked. She felt herself blushing a little. "We… W-We don't have all the time in the world and e-even if I don't mind going to detention with you… then I really want you…"

Nelson Muntz wasn't the type of guy to blush, but he was pretty damn close when Lisa Simpson admitted wanting him so badly. He let go of her hands and pulled her up by her waist. "Then you will have me." He answered in an overly gallant way and she just had to smile a little goofily at that.

Lisa quickly started pulling at her own panties, while Nelson got rid of his boxers. When he was done, he noticed that she didn't jump down from the table. "Like this?" he asked unsure. She smiled while nodding. "If you don't mind, that is…"

"How could I mind?" Nelson asked while shaking his head at her silly question and took ahold of her waist with one arm. With the other, he also took ahold of her waist, but not before snaking it beneath her leg to lift it up a little. She seemed a little surprised at that, but she didn't look uncomfortable, so he simply continued to inch closer to her.

Lisa bit on her lower lip while he entered. When he did, she bit down so hard that her lip almost started bleeding. Nelson's eyes popped out. "Are you ok?" he asked worried. She nodded. "I'm just… a little tender from yesterday."

"Should we… stop?" Nelson asked though he wasn't really sure if he could. She looked at him in shock. "Are you insane?!" she asked him and shook her head rapidly. "Sore or not, I want you more than anything right now."

Nelson just started laughing a little loudly at that. She quickly covered his mouth in an attempt to make his voice lower. "And again: Are you _insane_? Could you at least laugh a little less - " she gasped when he started moving inside of her. She still had her hand over his mouth, while she began to moan.

When Lisa felt she needed leverage, she let go of his mouth and took ahold of the table with both her hands. She couldn't help wonder why the table didn't give in to their weight. They were pretty close to the edge. She turned her head around and noticed that the table wasn't a table at all. It was a working desk which that was stuck to the wall. She quickly smiled in relief and turned her full attention back to the boy in front of her.

Nelson started very slowly, stroking Lisa's insides. She moaned in response, which made him moan just next to her ear too. Their cheeks were touching and they were savoring each little gasp and moan the other one gave.

Lisa took her hands away from the table and laid her arms lazily over Nelson's shoulders. He kept her up on the desk with ease, while picking up the pace a little. She laid her hands against his back and began scratching it involuntarily. He growled low in to her ear at that and he couldn't help picking up the pace a little more.

Since Lisa now was able to hold herself up, Nelson took this opportunity to try something, he actually hadn't done at all yet. He took the hand he had used to hold around her waist and placed it just above his member, so he could stroke her beneath her navel. She gasped loudly, but quickly covered her mouth, hoping no one had heard.

Nelson cursed the fact that they were in a janitor's closet. If they had been in her room or somewhere else considered private, he would be able to hear those sweets sounds she made. He wanted to hear everything again the same way he heard her last night, just even better! He wanted her to feel better and better…

Nelson effortlessly yanked Lisa up, carrying her to his right side while kissing her. She had automatically tied her legs tighter around his waist, so she wouldn't fall down, but there was no way he would have let her fall down. Not ever.

He placed her up against the wall and looked at her, feeling really flushed and dazed. She looked at him the same way, and since she didn't seem to hate their new position, he resumed the pace from before. She gasped again, but covered her own voice by starting to kiss him again. It was definitely better than having to hold her mouth with her hand.

She kept going up and down against the wall, in a way hating to let Nelson do all the work. He didn't seem to be struggling though, so all she could bring herself to do was to play with his earlobe. She first kissed it, but soon started switching between sucking and biting on it.

"Lisa!" he moaned into her ear and pulled her scarf away to kiss her neck. He was on her left side, the other side of her first hickey and was probably just about to make a new one. Who cared? She loved to feel his lips, tongue, teeth and his whole mouth on her. No matter where it was.

Suddenly Lisa felt something familiar in her lower abdomen. "O-Oh… Oh god." She panicked a little, knowing all too well that she wasn't very quiet when hitting climax. As if he could read her thoughts – which in a way he could, since he had heard her like this before – he started kissing her hungrily and thereby covered both their voices.

They both growled, moaned and gasped in to each other's mouths, doing their very best to enjoy and yet be quiet in this particular moment. Nelson's legs gave in and he slowly went to the floor with Lisa landing on him, straddling him.

The two love-struck teens let go of each other's lips and merely stared in to each other's eyes, while regaining the ability to speak and breathe regularly again. It took a minute before they could and they shook a little.

"Whoa…" Lisa mumbled and started smiling. "Yeah… whoa…" Nelson repeated while smiling himself. She gave him a quick kiss on his nose before slowly rising above him. She held her hand out to him and she pulled him up. They were smiling like two big goofs, while they put on their clothes. Lisa was done first naturally, since she had only pulled of her panties and simply needed to readjust her scarf.

When Nelson had pulled on his pants, he took her in his arms and embraced her in such a loving way, that she thought she could melt. She snuck her arms around his waist and snuggled up against him. "So… Lis… can I take this as a… we're officially back together thing?" Nelson asked. She started giggling and nodded. She pulled a little away from him and kissed him so sweetly, that he was sure he would melt.

Lisa and Nelson took each other's hand while sneaking out from the closet. They looked around in the hallway, but it didn't seem like anyone was there. Which meant…

"What time is it?" Lisa asked nervously. Nelson dug his hand in to his pocket and pulled out a very old looking cell phone. His eyes went wide and he seemed to hesitate before answered. "Way too much…"

"Oh, no!" Lisa exclaimed and smacked her forehead. Nelson was just about to try and calm her down, when a voice boomed through the hallway. "Nelson Muntz and Lisa Simpson!"

Oh, crap.

* * *

"I can't believe we actually _did_ get detention." Lisa mumbled under her breath while staring outside the window. Nelson was sitting next to her and sighed a little. "Sorry, Lis."

"Naw, it wasn't your fault. I'm the one who started it actually."

"But I was the one to pull you in to the closet."

"But I was the one to sit on the table."

"But I - " Nelson had been about to keep on the small argument, until it seemed like they both realized what they were doing and started laughing. "We're probably gonna keep doing that for a while." He observed. "_A while_?" Lisa repeated and then snorted. "We're gonna do it forever."

Nelson felt his heartbeat quicken. "Forever?" he repeated with hope in his voice. She looked back at him with her normal face for a second before smiling widely and winking at him.

* * *

**Author's 2nd note: I****f anyone would like a go at doing some cover art for this story, then please tell me so! :D I'd love to use it for the story :3 Just remember - since this is mature story - that you can't draw anything really suggestive FanFiction doesn't allow that :P**


End file.
